


Please Don't Leave Me

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Is A Dick, Tony Stark is clueless, tony stark struggles with having this thing called feelings?, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter preparing a whole dinner and Tony blalantly ignoring him. Lots of angst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Abuse/neglect of a partner, suicidal ideologies, and Tony is just an utter dick in this one.  
> Please be careful reading this one, okay guys? If suicidal things bother you, don’t read it. Safety first, lovelies.

Peter has felt so lonely lately. Tony is angry at him, and Peter honestly cannot remember why. That’s how long it’s been. 

So, Peter is tired of it. He misses his boyfriend, and he misses being loved.

So, Peter sets up a plan.

~

Peter spends twelve hours making a traditional Italian meal, with homemade sauce and everything. Tony had been coming in and out all day, completely ignoring him. But that’s okay. Because at dinner, he sets everything up and waits. 

Tony comes in, takes one look at the meal, and goes to the refrigerator. He pulls out bread and other sandwich items, and makes what has to be the angriest sandwich ever. 

Peter watches Tony leave with his sandwich, jaw dropped. Did he really just… Peter looks between the door Tony just walked through, and the table where the five course meal that took him twelve fucking hours is getting cold. 

What the hell did Peter do to deserve this…

Peter feels like he’s supposed to be angry. Or sad. Or anything at all. But Peter just feels empty. If Tony will never forgive him… What’s the point? He can’t be Spider-Man without Iron Man’s approval. No one else will ever find him attractive, or love him. 

What does he have to live for, without Tony? Without Spider-Man?

He’s all alone, no where to go, no one to love him. 

Tony will be happy that Peter has finally left. 

Peter reaches for the knife, the big one he used to carve the meat with. He takes it to the spare bathroom, and starts the bath. He sits in it, letting it fill around his clothed body. 

He feels tears fall down his face, but he ignores them. His hand is shaking as he holds the knife to his neck. He’ll have to go all the way, or it’ll heal before he dies.

Tony opens the door and Peter hisses as the knife slices his throat but doesn’t go too deep. “Peter!” Tony screams, forcing peter to drop the knife. “What the fuck?!”

Peter looks at Tony, not sobbing or begging or angry. He just looks tired, and broken. “You don’t love me anymore.” He says. He lets Tony hold his wrists without trying to pull away. “I don’t even remember what I did wrong.”

Tony feels a tear fall down his face. “I was scared of losing you! You put yourself and danger and I was angry because you could have died and-” He pulls Peter out of the bath and into his lap. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry.”

Peter lays his head on Tony’s shoulder, staring at the knife on the floor. All this, because Tony wanted to punish him for being a hero?

“I’m so sorry. Come on, let’s get you c-cleaned up. And then we can eat that dinner you made, yeah?”

Peter doesn’t answer.

“Yeah?” Tony forces peter to look into his eyes.

Peter looks at his eyes but doesn’t say anything. 

Tony winces. “Alright, shower first… let’s go…” God, he fucked up.


	2. Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The after-math of Tony's supreme fuck up that almost led to Peter's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, I was asked to continue this, so here it goes! Hope you like it. <3

It's been a week since... the night. Tony had eaten every last thing Peter has made him, trying to make Peter eat his as well. He had pulled Peter to bed, careful to avoid his healing cut. He had held Peter tightly, whispering apologies and praise and sweet nothings into Peter's hair. As Peter had drifting off to sleep, he begged Peter to stay with him, to never leave. 

A week later, Peter seems to be doing better. There's no evidence left of the cut, and his eyes are bright and curious and shiny again. Tony is so happy Peter is okay. 

"I want to talk about it." Peter insists. 

Tony swallows thickly. "Alright..."

Peter looks at his crossed hands. "I... you ignored me for so long, I thought you didn't love me anymore. You took away my Spider-Man privileges. It scares me, how much control you have over me."

Tony feels his breath hitch. He didn't think of it like that, but he has way too much power over this kid. He's his boss, mentor, landlord, sole provider of funds, all on top of being his boyfriend. He had never thought of how much power he truly has over his boyfriend, but now that he sees?

He would tell anyone in this situation to leave, go to an _abuse_ shelter. 

Tony feels sick. 

"I-I'm going to fix that." He whispers. "I'm going to make it so I don't have any power over you at all. I will, I'll start-"

"Woah, Tony. Calm down." Peter smiles and takes his hand. "Baby steps, please."

Tony takes a deep breath. He doesn't do baby steps. He dives in, he tears off the Band-Aid, he charges in without thought.

Peter sighs. "I'm just scared. I don't like having so little control. So I... I wanted to ask you to take away your access to my suit. I know it's b-big, but I--I need to know you won't take it away from me, because you're scared."

Tony nods. "Done. F.R.I.D.A.Y? Make sure I can't access his suit without Peter's express permission. Make sure I can't take it; if I have it, make sure Karen had orders from Peter to give it to me."

Peter sighs in relief. "Thank you, Tony. This really means a lot to me."

~

Okay, so maybe, maybe Tony went over board. 

He opened a bank account for Peter and put $25,000,000 in it. He bought Peter a house, paid for in full, no payments necessary. He bought Peter two cars to put in the garage of that house. He filled it with furniture and electronics, filled the pantry with food that'll never go out of date. Filled his closet with clothes that he thinks Peter will like. Puts a back up A.I. in it, fully functional. When he's satisfied, he tells the A.I. to make sure he never has access to this bank account, and he isn't allowed on the property. He tells the A.I. that as soon as Tony leaves today, he is only to listen to Peter Parker, unless Peter tells the A.I. otherwise. 

As soon as he leaves, he knows he made the right decision, though. If Peter wants to leave Tony, he can. He'll have more than enough money, a place to live, an A.I. to take care of him. He'll have the suit. The only thing Tony can't promise Peter should he leave is a mentor.

he fixes that very quickly, though. He talks to Steve, and after a lot of dodged questions and worries for Tony's health, he has Steve's word that he'll take Peter under his wing should something happen to Tony.

He tells Friday to tell Peter all of this, should Tony die, or should Peter leave Tony for any reason at all.

For the first time since Tony saw Peter bleeding in his tub, Tony sleeps through the night.

~

It takes months of therapy, of endless support from his friends, May, and Tony, of tireless work on Peter's part; but Peter is better again. He feels confident in himself, in his ability to be Spider-Man. In his studies at college, in his relationship with Tony. In his ability to leave, if he wanted to.

Tony hopes beyond hope that Peter will never need the house in his name, the bank account he's the only one to have access to. He hopes to never lose Peter, that Peter will never leave him. But he's able to sleep at night, knowing Peter is in control of himself. That he has all the power of himself. That he's here, because he wants to be. Not because he's scared of living without Tony.

Tony still wakes up in cold sweats, sometimes. He has to lean over, check that Peter is safe. He can't go into that spare bathroom anymore, but he sometimes cracks the door open, to make sure Peter isn't in there, in a bathtub filled with pink water and unseeing eyes. He has to check every camera in the city, sometimes, to make sure Peter is alive and fighting. He still has nightmares, but when he wakes up, Peter is next to him. Full of blood and breath and life. Safe. 

He knows that Peter knows. He can see it in the way Peter pets his hair as they drift off to sleep, making Tony listen to his heartbeat. He sees the way Peter looks at him, when Tony comes to find him after checking the bathroom. In the way Peter sometimes sends Selfies of himself in the suit, after kicking ass. In the way Peter turned his location on to Tony, so Tony can see where he is. 

(He tries not to check that, but eventually he reasons it's less invasive than checking every camera in the city.)

But Tony learned his lesson, and tried to fix himself. To make sure he never makes Peter feel that way again. They have fights, but Tony makes Peter sleep in his bed. Even if they aren't talking. And Peter huffs angrily, but forces Tony's head to lay on his chest.

They make it through okay. They make it, because they both put the effort in. Not only to fix themselves, but to avoid breaking themselves again in the future.

It isn't perfect, but nothing ever is. Tony can settle for good enough, for happiness, for safety. He can settle for as close to perfect as Tony and Peter can get.

And Peter can too, because he knows he'll be just fine without Tony. 

Peter has complete control over himself, and he can leave if he wants. And not by killing himself. He has the control.

Peter Parker has control, and he feels safe. He forgave Tony Stark for what he did, and is happy Tony Stark has made an effort to be better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still terrible at endings ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at finishing stories well ;-; hope it's okay anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts!  
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
